bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Meika-Chan/Nie wiem jaki tytuł, ale możesz przeczytać ten blog, bo na pewno jest bardzo ciekawy xD
Yo! Tutaj wasza wspaniała adminka Majaa xD No więc dziś napisałam W KOŃCU 2 part 25 odcinka ZiO. Kto jeszcze nie przeczytał to ma szansę, ja poczekam xD Już przeczytałeś? Grejt xD Podobało się czy tak w miarę? Według mnie mogłabym poświęcić z pół godziny na poprawki, ale pisałam to z 4 godziny, więc listości xD I tak cud że się zmusiłam ._. Przygotowywałam się do tego z trzydzieści minut xD A jeśli chodzi o last episodee to nie będzie to nic ciekawego, więc nie musisz czytać Xd Właściwie to nie musisz czytać żadnego odcinka, bo pewnie są nie fajne. Młeheheh. W końcu napisałam je ja, więc na pewno są zuee, ale jak już przeczytałeś to możesz napisać komenta co o nim sądzisz. Młeheheh. I ewentualnie parę porad. Wiem że fabuła jest zje*ana, za przeproszeniem, no ale cóż ._. Lubię zwroty akcji xD No bo w końcu nie ma to jak w połowie serii napisać że tamte odcinki to był sen bohaterki, który w sumie i tak nic nie znaczył. Cała ja. Młehehh. Teraz trochę na temat wakacjiiii xD No więc co robiła Majcia w wakacje i co robi i co będzie robić xD No dobra. No więc tyłek z domu ruszyłam po paru dniach, bo zapisali mnie rodzice na półkolonie konne i poszłam zobaczyć jak tam jest i na lonżę, żeby pani zobaczyła jak jeżdżę. I wtedy poznałam Hebę <3 No i pani uznała że idę do początkujących xD Grejt xD Pierwszy dłuższy wyjazd był do babci. Byłam tam z 8 -10 dni, nie pamiętam dokładniee, razem z moim kuzynem, który jest maniakiem MC... Niektórszy go znają, np. "Gwiazdor" czyli Dansa, albo Dracek xd Chciał żebym mu ściągnęła moda ._. Ale na szczęście net tam jest słaby i akurat jak poprosił to się strony nie ładowały, Młehehehe. Ja mu tłumaczyłam że nie umiem ściągać, ale on "obejrzyj filmik" albo "zadzwoń do swojego kolegi" (miał na myśli Dracka XD) Ale cóż... Taki pech był że net się popsuł... W czasie pobytu Dansa miał urodziny, więc się męczyłam z rysunkiem i ciągle szukałam ołówka, ale tamm... xD Wyszło w miarę dobrze xD Pobyt był udany, spotykałam się z moją koleżanką, spałyśmy w namiocie... No i fajnie xD Jak wróciłam to w poniedziałek zaczynały się moje półkolonie... Najpiękniejsza rzecz na świecie - wstawanie o 6:30 xD Dla niektórych to nie jest zabójcza pora, ale jak ja w weekendy śpię do 11... ._. No ale jak sobie ustawię alarm to wstaję. Najwyżej 20 min później... xD No ale dalej - no i wstałam se, wzięłam rzeczy i poszłam na przystanek, bo zawozi i odwozi mnie pani albo pan z tej stadninyy. No i z rana plan wygląda tak - myjemy konie, ubieramy je, no i są lekcje. Zaawansowani, średniozaawansowani i dwie początkujących. Gdy inni mają lekcje my czytamy, gramy itp. Można sobie polonżować no i wgl xd Później rozbieramy je, zanosimy sprzęt, idziemy z nimi na łąkę i gramy np. w Millionerów. Sympatycznie. No i tak przez 5 dni xD Spodobało mi się i teraz jestem drugi turnus. Już jeżdżę bez lonżyy ^.- Dzisiaj jednak pani zmieniła mi konia z Heby na Lucka D: Jechałam stępem - okej. Gdy pojechaliśmy kłusem to doznałam szoku xD On tak wyrzuca mocno do góryyy .-. Ale ogólnie jest okej. Tylko gdyby nie obcas to by mi strzemiona spadły 10 000 razy xD No i the end xD Sorki za błędyy xD Kto doczytał do końca i przeżył? xD Meika-Chan (dyskusja) 20:36, lip 23, 2013 (UTC) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach